Heart's Reflection
by KyokoMiyuki
Summary: There's a secret in the world that even the Earl cannot explain. So how do you expect Allen to possibly understand her condition? The Innocence — a true phenomenon indeed. AllenxOC AU from Ch.186
1. Prologue

**Hello! I've recently became interested in DGM. I simply loved the story and I just HAD to write a fanfiction on it.**

**Now, I must warn you—this fanfic does not follow the DGM timeline. So sometimes you'll see that I've kinda messed around it. Like for example, the ghost of Mateel might come after the Rewinding city.**

**Don't be alarmed if something that's supposed to come before something came after instead. xD I just happen to like messing around with things.**

**Now, I can't promise any regular updates. But I am really excited in writing this story, because it has so many twists and drama in it that even thinking about it makes me excited!**

**And also, TRIANGLES! Expect triangles in this story because I absolutely adore them. They make things so much more interesting. :3**

**This is an Allen Walker love story, though it might not seems like that in the beginning.**

**Furthermore, this isn't one of those love-at-first-sight stories. The OC will go through quite a lot before actually falling in love, and a lot well come to test OC x Allen's love. So, PLEASE be patient with them while their love is in progress.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of DGM's original characters, plot, and anything that has to do with DGM. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own this plot, the OCs and anything else that regards the OC's past, future, actions and powers. **THEY ARE ALL ORIGINAL, SO DON'T STEAL!**

A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND WHOM HELPED ME MAKE THIS! SINCE SHE DOES NOT WRITE FANFICS, IT TOOK ME QUITE A LOT TO GET HER TO HELP. WE BOTH REALLY HOPE THAT YOU **ENJOY** READING THIS FANFIC.

And please review...:D

* * *

**Heart's Reflection**

P r o l o g u e

* * *

Innocence...

A gift given by god to fight off evil...

A significant role for Exorcists — the soldier of life; each Innocence will choose a soldier that will be known as accommodators. They are the apostles of god.

When Innocence is embedded in a user, it creates an Anti-Akuma weapon against the Millennium Earl.

The Earl is plotting to destroy the Innocence and thus avoid its resurrection.

All Innocence was washed away during the great flood and has been dispersed throughout the world.

There are a total of 109 Innocence.

The Exorcists, along with the Black Order, must retrieve the Innocence scattered throughout the world to gather enough strength to destroy the Earl.

The Earl is also searching for the Innocence to destroy it.

This is a race to find Innocence.

As well as a race to find the Heart of Innocence — the one single Innocence that if destroyed has the potential to destroy all other Innocence.

The moment this crusade is lost, the end will be fulfilled.

(-)

_Heart..._

_The Heart has awakened..._

_And it seeks something..._

"Earl-tama? What's wrong, Lero?"

"I had that dream again..."

"Dream, Lero? What dream, Lero?"

"The Heart... I'm sure it's awakened."

"Really, Lero! Shall I send Akumas to get it, Lero?"

"No. No need... The Heart will come to us."

"Why, Lero?"

"Because it knows... we cannot harm it."

"Lero...?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the prologue. :x I know it's horribly short, but I hope you liked the beginning. I know it's not very much, but I'm trying to get the first chapter in as fast as possible. And reviewing would be a big help! :3**

**-KyokoMiyuki**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of DGM's original characters, plot, and anything that has to do with DGM. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own this plot, the OCs and anything else that regards the OC's past, future, actions and powers. **THEY ARE ALL ORIGINAL, SO DON'T STEAL!**

**Note:**A banner of Heart's Reflection has been made by my illustrator. Go on to my profile to get the link to it.

Ah, well, I've been away for a REALLY, really long time. xD Sadly, I've been too busy to update anything. *cough* Lies *cough* I really hope my readers haven't given up on me yet, I honestly plan on finishing this story, even if it kills me, and it just might. As some of you might have noticed, I've given up on the Sasuke Uchiha fanfic. The OC was very Mary-Sue and I just couldn't stand the plotline anymore. Maybe someday I'll go back to it when I rewrite it all, but for now, I'm planning to put the story on hiatus.

Now, with the DGM fanfic, you will probably not understand the story at all in chapter 1 and it is confusing because there are lots of things that I've yet to reveal, but don't worry, It'll all make perfect sense as the story progresses. Of course, you are free to ask any questions if you don't understand and I'll try my best to answer the questions without ruining the whole story. If I don't answer your questions, it's either too difficult to answer without ruining the plot, or I've already put the answer in the fanfic and you've just not looked close enough. In that case, I suggest you go and reread the chapter.

**Warning:** This story will make you feel bad for Allen Walker; unless you're heartless and thinks he deserves it. Tyki Mikk will also play quite a big role in this fanfic, some of you might've guessed it already, some not. If you don't like Tyki Mikk, I suggest you stay away from this fanfic. The OC is also different from other Allen Walker fanfic, but don't worry, she'll warm up to Allen, eventually…

Now, I present you, the first chapter of _Heart's Reflection_

_

* * *

_

**Heart's Reflection**

C h a p t e r 1

_First Impressions_

_

* * *

_

"What the fuck am I doing?"

A girl grunted while chewing on a toothpick. She wasn't your everyday normal girl. Everything she wore was either black, dark blue or dark green with a mixture of gothic, punk, and emo style.

She has tall black leather boots — the ones with high heels that made clicking sounds when walking, designed with chains hanging loosely around the ankle. She wore a short Scottish skirt in the colour of deep green, with dangling gold chains at the left side, and a black sleeveless shirt with a navy blue tie that shows her pierced belly button.

On the right side of her arm, she wore a fingerless fishnet glove. On the left side, it was covered with different bangles and bracelets. Her lavender-purple hair was long, and pushed back with a neat-patterned, amethyst headband. Her face was slightly pale. She wore black eyeliner that made her silver-blue eyes stand out.

"Damn idiots!"

The Akumas behind her cowered in fear, Lord Tyki would kill them all — assuming that the Earl didn't get to them first — if they don't do whatever she wants. And it's all because she's supposed to be all important...

Bullshit.

She's just a useless human.

That happens to be a little scary.

A lot actually, but it wasn't as if they were going to admit it.

"Do not make me wait…" She muttered darkly.

"Alex-tama, we need the Akumas! If they all self-destruct, who's going to do all the work, Lero?"

"Lero," She glared at the golem as she tried to strangle it. "Don't make me kill you."

The golem squealed, and whined, "Alex-tama, that's not very nice — hey, look over there! Is that an exorcist, Lero?"

Turning her head to look at what Lero's eye were glued at, she saw the back of what seemed like a samurai. Taking a few steps closer, she discovered that it was an exorcist slashing Akuma after Akuma. However, he did look very much like a samurai to her. With long blue hair tied in a high ponytail that ran all the way to his waist. He was a real pretty boy, but perhaps just a bit too much.

Still, he was an exorcist, and if he caught her, she'd have to kill him and she didn't like having to commit meaningless murder. She didn't care if he killed an Akuma here and there, they were level 1s and without much of a brain.

Just as she was getting bored of watching him slaughter the Akumas, he momentarily turned his eyes towards her, and she caught a glance of his face.

_Kanda?_ Her whole body froze.

"Alex-tama? What's wrong?"

"Quiet," She hissed. Lero looked at the girl with a questionable glance. Has the time finally come? He wondered.

Alex, on the other hand struggled. _Why now? Dammit._ She clutched her hand into a fist, her body shaking visibly. _Shit! NOT NOW!_

Lero grinned in happiness, now he was sure Earl-tama was right. The golem gazed up to the fighting exorcist. Could he be the one to bring it out in the open? Could they finally be able to complete the mission…? The one thing that was holding Lero back was Lord Tyki Mikk. Lero hated to think of the reaction Lord Tyki would have if, and when the time comes. Though the Noah was playful, he was ruthless when it comes to protecting things precious to him. One might even call him possessive. Either way, messing with Lord Tyki about anything that had a sentimental value to him is a one-way ticket to hell. Lero shook his head vigorously. Bad, bad thoughts, Lero!

"AKUMAS, GO!" Lero shouted. The next thing he knew, he felt himself whipped hard against a tree by the girl.

She dropped him almost immediately after she whipped him, and continued to grab locks of her hair tightly — it looked as if she was ripping it off. There were drops of sweat rolling down her face. Her breathing was rasp.

_No! NO! WAIT! DAMMIT!_

Lero's mouth dropped opened as he watched his beloved Alex-tama's body fell flat down in slow motion.

"Owwie! That really hurts! I think I broke my nose!" She rubbed her nose and pouted. It took her a second to recognize her surroundings. She gasped loudly, pointing at the Akumas in shock, "Ew! That's _hideous_! What is that thing?"

Now, this is most likely not your typical "oh my god, there's a monster reaction."

"Don't move." A voice ordered behind her. Her heart started to beat loudly like the sound of someone hitting drums in her ears, thumping ever so forcefully.

A flash beam shined through, followed by screams as the Akumas exploded.

She turned to face her rescuer. "Thank you so much." Suddenly, an Akuma sneaked behind her rescuer. Panicking, she cried out, "Watch out!" She pushed him backwards, fearing she'll be too late.

An explosion followed, making a whirlwind of dust that fogged her vision. When all the dust had finally died down, she removed her arm that she used to shield her face and questioned, "What happened?"

The man didn't reply, instead he held his gaze on her right arm, it held the faintest green glow, and to her surprise, it was covered with tiny clovers. They were tiny green 4 leaf clovers that looked like tattoos. There were 14 of them altogether with a huge clover located in the middle of the dorsum of the hand. Before she could wonder what was going on with her arm and hand, the man groaned.

"Oh! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side. The bruise on his left side was badly injured and blood was running rapidly down his sides.

"I'm fine." He grunted, pushing her away. He tried to stand up but failed miserably. She figured he must have been hurt really badly when he was fighting the other Akumas while she was unconscious. Feeling like it was all her fault that the man got hurt; a sudden alarm of dread fell over her. She wanted to stop the bleeding, and thus, one of her clovers began to peel off her skin as if it was sucking the air. It grew into a vine-like plant and rushed into the man's wound, crawling its way inwards. She snapped her eyes shut in fear, not understanding the strange sight before her. When she finally got the courage to reopen them, she found to her amazement that the wound was no longer there, it seemed to have healed by her weird clover-then-vine-plant-thingy.

Staring at the place where the wound should have been, she whispered. "… What just … happened?" She looked into the man's face directly for the first time and found a familiarity. She narrowed her eyes, could he be? Was it possible? Asking in a tone of disbelief, she went, "Kanda? Is that… you?"

The man, Kanda, held the mildest of reaction. A bit of shock was shown in his cold-hearted eyes and his usual scowling face.

She immediately threw herself at him, laughing in happiness, "KANDA!"

He did not push her off right away, but he didn't look one bit pleased with her actions.

"Who are you?" He asked in annoyance, "and stop clinging!" As he said that, anger veins began forming along his forehead.

"Oh, you forgot already?" She pouted, obviously disappointed at Kanda's reaction. "You're the one who saved me, and yet… geez. I can't believe you!"

After hearing the girl's words, Kanda seemed to recall something familiar about the girl. As if pushing himself to spit out his next words, he said, "Alexia, right?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her head eagerly, letting go of him. "So you do remember! I'm so glad!"

He took a deep breath, sighing in relief when she finally stopped hugging him. He hated people invading his personal space.

"I thought you died in that…" He stopped for moment, finding the right words, "In that accident?"

She frowned. "I don't really remember what happened." Pouting angrily, she continued, "I remember waking up in a fancy house… I think… and then I made money from gambling?" She questioned herself, not sure why she couldn't even recall what happened in her own life. "… Then, I believe I learned how to cook? I do make the best chocolate cakes! And… what? I don't remember knowing how to cook… never mind, and um… I think I might've gone to school?"

Kanda simply concluded that she has amnesia and doesn't recall anything about her life.

Alexia, on the other hand was so very confused. She couldn't think of any possible or logical explanation to why she didn't feel like she's done any of those things that she told Kanda. But something was clawing inside her, demanding a reason. Then she felt it, that strange unknown emotion. It was… hatred. There was something… that… she wants to kill…?

Nothing was making sense to her. She could barely remember what she's been doing for the past 5 years and it was as if she ceased to exist.

"Alexia," The voice snapped her out of her trance. She glanced to meet the eyes of Kanda, her lifesaver… and best friend… and big brother? Something similar to that.

"Yeah?"

"You have Innocence," He replied bluntly. That was a very typical Kanda thing to do. He had no regards whatsoever for verbal shock.

Alexia was confused, "Innocence? What's that?"

"A power used to kill Akumas."

The word clicked in her mind. "Akumas…" She repeated it carefully, "…Is that what attacked us?"

Kanda nodded the tiniest nod, just a fraction of reaction.

She concentrated on a piece of memory. Akuma… the word was so familiar, it left scars in her mind. Those things drove her insane. There was something evil and disturbing about them. Then, as she sank deeper into the memory, the emotions became stronger. She felt that same hatred again — an abhorrence that she held against those machines — but for whatever reason she did not know. All she knew was the irritation of those stupid screams of pity that made her insane, sending burns of aggression to the tips of her fingers. She wanted to kill, murder, and massacre them all… because… because they took…

Just what exactly did they take?

She tried her hardest to remember. Her mind, however, blocked all access of such information.

They took something precious from her. This she knew. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. The pain was starting to reach to an unbearable extent, and yet, she still hadn't the slightest clue to what's going on.

Kanda decided to speak out at this moment. "You're an accommodator of Innocence."

She showed no interest for such a statement.

"You should join the Black Order."

This did spark her interest. "What's that?" She asked, generally curious.

"A headquarter for exorcist, such as myself."

She nodded slowly. Akumas. Exorcist. Black Order. They all have a connection, but what? What was it with these words that had triggered a new emotion? Why do they seem all so familiar but yet so lost?

She knew she should be happy, she found Kanda! He was offering her a place to live. He wanted her to go with him. He missed her as well. This she could read from his face. She had become a master at telling the different facial expressions that Kanda displayed.

However, she was far from happy.

She was suffering, suffering from pains… pains that she did not know the reason to why she was feeling. Heat shot through her veins and the violent hatred nearly choked her. Some were clear, others were a blur, and the rest were emotions that she had never experienced and was unfamiliar to; out of all of those, they was one that stood out above all others.

Fright.

"I see…" She muttered, "Is it really okay for me to go? What if I don't have Innocence?" She blabbed on. When she finally looked up from her rambling, she realized that Kanda had already started to walk away from her.

She ran after him. Even though the fright was still there, still strong, and still mysterious, she smiled gleefully inside. She was starting a new life as an Exorcist — whatever they are — along side with Kanda, her only friend and family.

(-)

The train ride back to the Order was painfully long. Alexia had butt cramps from sitting so long. At least, on the bright side, her hungry stomach was filled.

She giggled to herself as she remembered the shock shown on Kanda's face from watching her eat the first time. She really thought his mouth would fall off.

Now that she thought about it, Kanda did mention about a boy back in the order who could eat as much as she did. He said the boy was naive and had white hair. This suddenly made Alexia sick — almost like a punch to her gut.

Again, Alexia asked herself, why?

A picture flashed in her mind. In all that empty darkness of her memory, a face appeared... it was a boy... a white haired boy...

Smiling...

He was... so... so... what? She couldn't find the right word to describe how he looked. It was too much. He looked familiar though, familiar enough that she was able to recognize him among millions and yet he seemed so fake, so unreal, so lifeless. His smiles were not real, as far as she could tell; it was a mask, something to hide him from...?

Somehow, she was aware of his existence. She knew he was alive, somewhere.

As she tried to search for a satisfying answer, she hit a blank wall. She knew nothing of this boy, nothing except the fact that there was this intensive bond between them.

"We're here."

Alexia successfully hid all her fear and emotional distress. There was nothing she could do. The memory will eventually come back to her. Her life for the past 5 years will come back, and all her memory will return.

Instead of worrying about it, she tried to look forward to her new home. Her new home... the sick feeling came back.

This time, it wasn't about the home. It was about how the new home looked like. At a glance, the Order was a tall building, similar to the Leaning Tower of Pisa on top of a mountain. It was surrounded by darkness, and bats flew around it. This was nothing like the Order Alexia had imagined, it was more like a place for evil purposes.

Freaky.

Her face fell when a thought hit her. Just how exactly do they get up that high?

She gulped before turning to Kanda, "So, this is it, eh?" She struggled with the next sentence. "How do y-you guys g-get all the w-way up t-th-there?"

Kanda replied with an obvious glare.

Realization struck her, "Oh..." She glanced up high; the sick feeling in her stomach was definitely getting worse.

Kanda glared at her stupidity. "Idiot, we are not going to jump all the way up there. That would be stupid and impossible to do." She gave a nervous laugh and sweat-drop, _right, of course, silly me_. "So, how exactly are we going to get up there?"

Kanda, obviously ignoring her question, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her forward. When they arrived to the underground elevator, Alexia realized that he had been holding on to her hand and began shooting murderous glares at Kanda as they went up. Glares that even Kanda would admit, under the circumstances, was deadly scary.

"**Kanda Yuu!**" She pronounced each syllable of his name crystal clear. "There are 2 things I absolutely cannot stand, and one of them happens be anything dirty. Therefore, would you kindly stop touching me without washing your hands!"

Kanda sighed in exasperation, same old Alexia, a typical frustrating clean freak.

(-)

"Kanda's back!"

"You've got the soba noodles ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh good, we wouldn't want to repeat that 'accident' again." Chief Reever brusquely pointed out. "Open the gates."

"But there's someone else with him," 69 replied blankly.

Reever immediately spitted out the coffee he was drinking. "What?" He chocked.

"Look," said 69, pointing at the screen. True enough, beside the usual impassive Kanda stood a girl.

"Wow," Lenalee gasped, staring open eyed at the screen, "Look here Allen-kun, Kanda's back and he brought a girl with him!"

At the mentioning of Kanda and a girl together in the same sentence, Lavi — the future bookman who was reading the paper — leaped from the chair he was sitting on and jumped right next to Lenalee.

He glanced at the screen and screamed, "YUU-CHAN'S GOT A CUTE GIRL WITH HIM!" He made an O shape with his mouth. "Come and look Allen!"

Allen glanced at the scene in front of him, and momentarily caught the back of a girl poking Kanda. Then he lowered his gaze to the pile of food, and said in a mouth full of dango, "Kanda's got a girlfriend?"

"Isn't she cute?" Lavi asked, popping next to Allen and giving him a good scare. "I wonder what her name is."

Allen shrugged, "Don't know, I only saw her back. I think Kanda called her Alexia." He replied casually, but Lavi was already lost in his land of 'STRIKE' and promptly ignored Allen. Allen sighed in defeat, what was the point of asking him for an opinion when Lavi did not intend to hear it.

Lenalee, who just tore her eyes from the screen, yanked Lavi's ear. "No hitting on Kanda's girlfriend!"

Lavi pouted and protested, "But she's so cute! Don't you agree? And she's got such a cute name too!" Allen blinked. He could have sworn Lavi had not been listening. "How could a bastard like Yuu-chan get such a cute girlfriend?"

Letting go of Lavi's ear, Lenalee nodded her head. "Yeah, I suppose she's…" Her brother Komui Lee, head of the Black Order, cut her off.

"Of course she's cute!" He interjected. "Or else, how could she possibly become Kanda-kun's girlfriend in the first place?"

Allen moaned in annoyance, what was with the people in the Order popping out of nowhere? He really just wanted to eat his lunch in peace, but that didn't seem like it was going to be happening soon.

Reever groaned exasperatingly at his chief, if Kanda heard them talking about him having a girlfriend, he would have a spat at Komui for sure. Instead of worrying about that, Reever spoke hoarsely into the headphones, "Please stand in front of the gate, and be ready for submission."

(-)

Alexia was officially frightened. First, the super scary tall building, and then Kanda was touching her without washing his hands, and now talking bats? She could feel her blood pressure rising higher and higher.

"Please tell me you heard that Kanda." If she started hearing voices now, she was really going to drive herself into having a cardiac arrest.

"That's a golem, a communication device for —"

"For exorcists on the fields," she interrupted him. "Everyone has one for themselves. These devices only respond to the owner's specific voice transmission, right?"

Kanda nodded his head in approval. "How did you know?"

"I don't —" She couldn't finish her sentence because she had been dragged away by a golem who was holding onto the tip of her index finger. The tiny little golem pulled her forward until she came face to face with a huge ugly door.

"KANDA!" She called over her shoulders, slightly scared, "What is that huge thing in front of the — EK!"

The monstrous face moved, and then hollowed, "X-RAY! DECIFER IF SHE IS AN AKUMA OR HUMAN!"

Alexia shrieked. Every hair on her body stood up straight. Her heartbeat couldn't stop speeding up.

"DEFICFERING IF SHE'S AN AKUMA OR HUMAN! Huh? She... She... has a black and white heart. She's bugged! SHE'S OUT!" The gatekeeper screamed loudly, looking from left to right, and repeating it over again.

It took Alexia a moment to realize that she had just been technically called a freak.

"Hey!" She pointed angrily at the giant face. "I am not bugged! I don't have a black and white heart! That's _impossible_—" However, before she could finish, she was cut short by a loud crashing noise.

(-)

"Isn't it odd, Chief?" Reever asked, "All of the new exorcist that has arrived have been called an Akuma. Do you suppose something's wrong with the gatekeeper?" He waited for an answer, when he didn't receive a response; he arched his head back to see that his supervisor was long gone. Immediately, getting a queasy feeling in his stomach, Reever glanced at the screen to see that Komui was riding on top of the newly improved Komurin IV. "Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, you might want to go stop Chief from doing something drastically stupid... again."

"Come on, Allen-kun," Lenalee said as she dragged the white haired exorcist, with a piece of dango hanging from his mouth forward, pulling him by hand.

Allen, still in daze, followed her unconsciously, his mind trying to search for a reason...

(-)

"BACK! BACK AWAY FROM —" Alexia screamed as the giant robot stomping its footstep on step trying to crash her. "KANDA!"

The blue haired exorcist sighed in frustration as he watched his childhood friend, if he would even call her a friend, screaming and running as if she was a chicken caught in headlight with the exaggeration of tears that were streaming down her face. Groaning in anger, Kanda finally having enough of this stupidity, cut Komurin IV at the neck using his awesome-flying-ninja-exorcist-power-samurai-sword-thingy.

Witnessing the destruction of his most cherished creation, Komui was just about to protest to the angry exorcist when he was met with a hard kick to his stomach. Kanda smirked as the science division chief fell flat on his face from the harsh impact.

"That takes care of that," Kanda muttered.

Hearing the crash of metal part as they fall apart, Alexia turned around to see the destroyed robot and found herself breathing out sighs of relief. She was safe, for now.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ She wondered. Sure, she was running away from a near death attack of a random robot that just happened to want to take her life away, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it?

_That's what you think._

Alexia froze, the voice in her head... the tone matched hers exactly, but it was distant, detached, and above all, evil. AND THAT WAS NOT HER THOUGHT.

_No duh, now look up and close your mouth, you look like a fish. Really. Now reply._

Alexia obeyed the strange, yet demanding voice. She lifted her head, and came face to face with a white haired boy staring at her questionably. She narrowed her eyes at him; he was in her personal space. Then, without warning, thousands of images rushed into her mind.

**She was playing with fire...**

**There was an empty forest...**

**The death of her mother...**

**A cross on his hand...**

**Her best friend?**

Just as suddenly as it came, it all went away. Subsequently, she moved her hand up automatically, and whipped it at the boy's face.

SLAP!

A red handprint appeared on his face. He held his cheek, mouth slightly opened in shock. Warm hot tears streamed down her face. They were tears from pain, from anger, from the feeling of betrayal. The overwhelming flow of emotions made her voice crack under its pressure, and slowly, she whispered, "How could you kill her?"

"I-"

"DAMN IT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN HER INTO AN AKUMA!"

"How... how did you know about Mana?"**_*_**

"Mana?"

"My father."

"What are you talking about? Don't give me that crap —" She abruptly stopped, why was she getting all work up over something about someone that she couldn't even remember. In fact, she couldn't even recall his name, much less why she was screaming at a boy whom she didn't have any connections to...

She raised her hand and was about slap the boy for the second time in a row for a reason unknown when someone grabbed her wrist. She twirled around to glare at whoever stopped her. In her view, she saw a red spiky haired boy. He looked about Kanda's age with bright green eyes, and in an instant, all her anger seemed to melt away the moment she saw him.

"I think you've got the wrong person." He chuckled, releasing his hold on her wrist, and muttering something incoherently about being cuter in person and strike! Ignoring him, she continued to glare at the white haired boy.

_Check his arm._

She did as the voice said. Making a sudden grab for his hand, she ignored the sudden jolt in her heart, and pulled off the gloves he wore, disregarding the protests he made. If it had a cross there, then... he'd be... However, she wasn't prepared for what she saw, because as soon as his gloves came off, his hand became visible and all of a sudden, she felt her lunch rushing back up her throat.

His hand was absolutely disgusting. It was revolting, repulsive, sickening, filthy, nauseating, and just plain ugly to look at. It was all wrong. It looked like dried up blood; the veins were clear and visibly detached as if it was just glued onto each other. His nails were pitch black. He had a completely deformed hand. Alexia couldn't take it anymore, it was just repulsive to look at it, and made her stomach upset. Turning away, Alexia was about to comment on his arm to Kanda when, oh, oops, there goes her lunch.

(-)

"I'm sorry Kanda!" Alexia wailed. "I didn't mean to barf on your shoes!"

Lenalee, Lavi and Allen, along with Kanda carried Komui and the nauseating Alexia back to the order.

"Oh come on Kanda," In a last attempt to seek forgiveness, Alexia huffed. "Take it like a man, it's just a little bit of barf on your shoes, I'm sure you've gone through worse! Besides, I couldn't help myself; his hand was just too disgusting."

Allen smiled bitterly at her, but he couldn't do anything about her comment. She was just like every single one of those people who treated him differently because of his hand. Just like every one of those people who shut him out, disregarded him, and found him sickening to look at. He had thought that now that he was an exorcist, it would be understandable, and that people will actually start treating him as a human being. How wrong he was.

Lenalee, watching the sad smile on Allen's face felt her heart ache. "Lavi, she sounds well enough to walk on her own, you should help Kanda carry Komui-nii-san instead." The red haired exorcist nodded, and sat her down.

Alexia scoffed. _Touchy,_ she thought. She wasn't sure if she liked Lenalee or not. The girl seemed friendly enough, but there was something about the way she acted that displeased Alexia. _Oh well. If I have to walk, then I'll walk._ She thought. At least, I think god give humans legs to walk... hm... Or to run, but legs are supposed to be used, right? However, as she took her first step, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her head. Then, as she took another step, she was hit with the same wooziness again. She couldn't maintain her balance and felt a mini barf backing her throat.

_You know, you really shouldn't try to move right now._

_Oh, be quiet,_ she thought, falling downwards and prepared herself to hit the floor. However, a second later, and still nothing came. Instead, she felt warmth coming from underneath her. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into a worried pair of crystalline silver-blue eyes. She was about to command the boy to release her when something jolted in her mind and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Slowly, her eyelids became heavier, ignoring the screams of the people around her, she let herself fall asleep.

_**Heart? What is that?**_

_**Is it something to keep us alive?**_

_**Am I alive?**_

_**Do I have a heart?**_

"ALEXIA!"

_**Who's calling me?**_

_**This voice, it sounds so familiar.**_

"ALEXIA! Please wake up!"

_**Rain...**_

_**Snow...**_

_**A song...**_

_**«And the little boy falls asleep»**_

"Alexia! Open your eyes now." The tone was different from the previous one. It had more force and command in it. "Damn it Alexia, open your eyes right now or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Came a grunted reply. Alexia rubbed her eyes and glanced into pairs of eyes that stared at her worriedly. "What?"

"You fainted!"

"Thank goodness Allen caught you before you fell!"

"What happened?"

_Typical of Kanda to demand what happened before anything_, Alexia scoffed. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Kanda, and I don't know, sudden headache? Would you please let go of me?"

On impulse, Allen immediately loosened his hold on her. She tried to stand up only to stumble on her foot before falling hard on the floor.

"No good," Lavi commented, "Why don't I get her to the infirmary? Allen, you can help Kanda carry Komui."

Something on Allen's face that said no, and he seemed to hesitate in answering, but he fought against it and said, "Sure."

With a quick lift, Lavi picked Alexia up and sped towards the infirmary.

"Come on, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, tugging his shirt, pulling his gaze from what he had been staring at. Allen gave an apologizing smile. "Sorry, I spaced out."

Lenalee nodded in understanding. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something weird with the new girl. Perhaps she had been too tired with the war going on. A nice cup of coffee should calm her down.

What she didn't know was that the same thought was going through all 3 exorcists — excluding Kanda — some are just a little bit stronger than others.

_Who are you really?_

_(-)_

"How is she?" A worried Lenalee pounded the question on Lavi as soon as he got back.

Lavi's eyes widened slightly, before going to the normal carefree gaze. "She's fine. The Doc said it was just a bit of wooziness. Nothing special. Said it happened most of the time, she's just too overwhelmed." He laughed a little, "I bet seeing Moyashi's arm didn't help, eh?" He playfully joked.

"…" The currently eating Allen lowered his gaze.

"Who's Moyashi?"

Lavi was caught by surprise. "Alexia? What are you doing here? Didn't I just leave you there?"

"Yeah, so? I was hungry, and the doctors said it's fine for me to leave." She said, rubbing her growling stomach. "Well, is anyone going to tell me who Moyashi is?"

"Oh, that's Allen."

Pouting in confusion, she asked, "And who's that?"

Lenalee suddenly clapped her hands. "I just remembered we never had a proper introduction. No wonder you didn't know who Allen-kun was."

"Ah, I'm Lavi. I'm going to be the future bookman." He winked at her, and extended his hand for her to shake. She raised her eyebrow at the wink but shook his hand nevertheless.

"Rabbit? Nice name."

Lavi chuckled, "Actually, it's La-vi."

"Rabi?"

He stared blankly at her before going, "Eh, sure, whatever."

Lenalee shoved him playfully. "It's La-vi. L-A-V-I. I'm Lenalee Lee."

Alexia felt her brain hurt, she had always had a hard time remembering people's names. "So, that's Lavi… and Lenalily?"

"Lenalee, my last name is Lee."

"Oh, okay, I think I got it. It's Lavi and Lenalee right?"

Lenalee nodded happily, and Alexia congratulated herself for actually pronouncing their names right. "And the one there, Moyashi," She giggled at this, "Is Allen Walker."

Alexia repeated the name slowly. "Al-en Wa-ka?"

"Allen Walker."

"Alen Waka?"

"It's Al-len Wal-ker." Lenaleed pronounced it syllable by syllable.

"Al-en Wa-ka?"

Kanda groaned in annoyance. It took her nearly half a year to pronounce his first name correct and it was just Yuu. "Just call him Moyashi."

"Moyashi," she let it roll off her tougue. It sounded nice. "Moyashi, hm, it's cute." Allen smiled weakly. "It even reminds me to eat bean sprouts." The others sweat-dropped, the way she said that sounded so… wrong.

"Hey, Rabi," She turned to Lavi. "Where do I get the food?" Lavi pointed to where it was, and while she was lining up, Lenalee giggled and went, "She's really bad at names, isn't she?"

"Yes. Yes she is." Then a groan, "Man, I can't believe I'll be named Rabi. Oh, the shame! Now how will I get cute girls?"

Lenalee sighed. "Oh Lavi, you really shouldn't —"

"— KANDA, ANYBODY, HELP!" The shrilly scream of Alexia's voice rang through the entire cafe. "I'm going to fall —"

They tried to find the where the voice came from, but they couldn't spot her anywhere.

"DAMMIT, I'M OVER HERE!"

Lavi frowned, "What? Where is she...?" His eyes then widened, and his eyebrows rose. "Can she seriously eat that much? Is she the parasite type?" He muttered incoherently, "For a cute girl… that's very unappealing… scary."

Lenalee, who stood beside him, shot him a glare.

Kanda shrugged, not really caring, and moved to help carry some of his distressed friend's food. "She eats, as much as…" Lenalee giggled, "Allen-kun, looks someone has the same appetite as you do."

(-)

Lavi yawned, it started out pretty interesting, but now, it was just plain scary. "How long have they been at it?" He asked the Finder next to him.

"Who knows? Maybe two hours, I just don't know where on earth they store all that food they're eating."

Lavi didn't really recall how it happened, it just did. One minute Alexia was eating her food, and next thing he knew, she and Allen had engaged in a food-eating contest. The problem was they just didn't know when to stop. They actually had Finders continuously bring them fresh supplies of food — even Jerry was getting tired of speed cooking. Lavi was certain that if the two kept going at the rate they were going, the Order would soon be out of food.

Luckily, for Lenalee and Kanda who had left long ago, they weren't stuck with the job of making sure Alexia and Allen didn't start any more contests. Lavi sighed, how he wished he was hitting on cute girls instead of doing this boring crap.

"Ha! I'm winning — ack!" She was gobbling down a piece of chocolate cake — probably forgetting to chew — and accidentally caused herself to choke on it.

Before Lavi had even time to react, Allen was already on his feet, running to her side and locking his arms around her abdominal. With one quick moment, using the Heimlich Manoeuvre, he was able to get Alexia so spit out the piece of cake caught in her throat.

Alexia started to cough violently some more, and Allen, still holding her, leaned over her shoulder asked, "Are you alright?"

She gazed blankly into his worried eyes, and blinked, and then blinked some more, before turning her gaze into a glare and jabbed her elbow harshly into his stomach. Allen gasped, and immediately released his hold on her and clutched his stomach in pain.

Lavi felt his mouth drop open, what the fuck? He thought. You're not supposed to hit the person who saved you! He looked at Allen gasping in pain and added a mental note; Alexia doesn't seem to like people touching her.

Alexia glanced at Allen in pain, twitched her eye and coughed. "Ah, um, sorry, you were too close… oh, and thank you for saving me."

Lavi narrowed his eyes, was that blush he saw on her face? Hoho, he felt the urge to tease rise. "Lexi-chan~"

She tiled her head in wonder, "Me?" She pointed to herself.

Lavi nodded happily, "So, Lexi-chan, I see you were getting awfully comfortable with Allen here!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Lavi could see Allen had stopped moaning and seemed to freeze in place.

Alexia scowled, "What are you going on about?"

Lavi struggled, and decided to go for the direct approach. "You like Allen, of course!"

"Huh?"

"I saw you blushing! Don't you deny it~"

She gnashed her teeth in irritation. "Idiot," she spat, "What's to like about Moyashi? He's too short, he looks like an old man, and he smiles way too much…" Lavi sweat-dropped, he found it disbelieving that anyone could dislike Allen on first glance. The white haired boy was extremely polite and friendly. How was it possible for Alexia, who had just known him for a few hours, had already made a list of things she disliked about Allen? "Plus, he's got such a… ugh… I can't even find a word to describe his arm. He should permanently keep it inside his glove. I lose my appetite whenever I think of it, and I've only seen it once."

Ouch, Lavi thought. That was harsh. He glanced at Allen. The boy had his bangs hiding his eyes and his right hand clenching his left hand.

"Lexi-chan! That was rude, Allen's arm is —"

She cut him off, "Yeah, his innocence, I know, I got it. It's still ugly though."

Before Lavi could further defend Allen, Lenalee came through the door, her eyes searching for them and when she found them, she made her way over. "Alexia, nii-san found a room for you, I'll show you were it is. Allen-kun, you should come too, it's getting late and this way, if Alexia gets lost, you two will know where her room is."

Allen nodded his head, thanked the Finder for volunteering to clean up and waved good night to Lavi before following Lenalee, trying to forget the how her words felt like a blow of pain in his chest.

(-)

"Here it is!" Lenalee said, pushing open the door that lead to a very plain room, "Ta-da! This is your new room, Alexia!"

Alexia's mouth dropped opened, and she gaped at the room. "Oh dear god!" Pulling the nearest person, which happened to be Allen, she pushed his head inside the room and screamed, "Look at this mess!" Allen blinked. The room was bare, except for some furniture. There was no mess. "Augh! This is like a pig's dump! No, wait, that would be insult to pigs! It's **inhumane**! How could you people give such a room to a girl? How _cruel_!"

Allen sweat-dropped, talk about overreacting, "This isn't that bad Alexia…" He turned over to see that Alexia wasn't even listening to a word he was saying. She was busy trying to rip her hair off in frustration. "Um, Alexia, you really shouldn't…"

She fixed him a glare and he shut up quickly. "Damn, where are the cleaning supplies?"

Lenalee, somewhat scared of her sudden outburst went, "I'll go get them." She backed away slowly from the fuming Alexia before bursting into a sprint.

Allen sighed, how he wish he were able to escape like that.

"Neh, Moyashi?"

Allen began to panic. "… Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

"You," she glared at him, "are going to help me to clean this up. And together, we'll get rid of all the icky germs!"

"EH?" Before he could even get an objection out of his mouth, he was already being dragged against his will and thrown forcefully into her empty room. He landed flat on his face. "Ow," Allen whined.

"Here they are!" Lenalee huffed, out of breath. "Allen-kun," she frowned at him, "what are you doing on the floor?"

Allen scratched his head, "Eh, well…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Alexia had already thrown a sponge in his face.

"Get to it, Moyashi! You can flirt later." She, herself, took a broom and had already started sweeping the floor.

Allen fidgeted and blushed from the comment. However, he was uncertain as to whether he should do what she ordered him, then thinking over what she might do if he didn't; Allen decided to run to the window and commenced a mad washing spread.

Lenalee, feeling it was obvious that Alexia does not want to be disturbed and with the scared feeling that if she stays any longer, she might be forced to clean too, went, "Well… I'll go tell Komui-nii-san…" Lenalee abruptly stopped; Alexia didn't even look like she was paying attention. "Um, Allen-kun, remind Alexia that she has to see Komui-nii-san about her innocence."

Allen gave a brief nodded and went back to focusing on window washing.

"… Bye?"

She only received a one-hand wave in return.

(-)

**Two Hours Later...**

Allen moaned in pain, he had been cleaning non-stop for so long, he felt his arm was going to fall off any second now. "Alexia, it's almost midnight, can we stop?" He let out a big yawn.

She promptly ignored him

He signed, "Alright, I get it. I'll go back to work."

(-)

**Four Hours Later…**

Allen was getting aggravated, "Alexia, I really think we should —" She cut him off, "Don't think, just do!"

(-)

**Six Hours Later…**

Allen was exasperated. He was so tired.

"Alexia," he tried again. "It's FIVE in the morning, can we please stop —" He paused and heard soft snoring. He turned to see that she had fallen asleep on the floor. He sighed softly, and walked quietly up to her and gently picked her up and placed her on her bed. He made sure he wasn't making a sound, as he was afraid of waking her up from her slumber. He carefully took the blanket on her bed, and tucked her in, yawned and turned to leave.

Then, he suddenly paused at the door, looked back at her, and felt a smile being etched on his worn out face. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and actually innocent. Nothing like the loud and bossy her when she was awake.

Allen sighed in contentment, if only she was like this every day. He laughed at his ridiculous idea, and whispered, "Good night."

He got a groan in reply.

With a quiet laugh, Allen flicked the lights off and shut the door, leaving Alexia to her dreamland.

* * *

**_*Note*_**In Japanese, there is no pronouns like he or she or it. Therefore, it would be logical for Allen to think that Alexia was referring to Mana.

**A big shout out to those who reviewed:**

Kouyan, Cassie, Lostinthedragon'sfog, gaarashikasasukefan, HikariKain, Seengot, hokkyokusei, darknessqueen101, WordlessDreams, Tainted Tuesday, LavenderConviction.

**A special shout out to hokkyokusei, whose advice really help. xD**

Review plz? It makes my world go around. xD And it helps the speed of fanfic updates.

**~KyokoMiyuki:** Who really wanted to change her penname to Rabi the Rabbit. :3


	3. False Intentions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of DGM's original characters, plot, or anything that has to do with DGM. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.

**Claimer:** I **DO** own this plot, the OCs and anything else that regards the OC's past, future, actions and powers.

**Note:****I won't be able to post a chapter in a while, seeing as I'm going through my formal exam period. I'm hoping to get a few chapter posted after I'm finished the exam. Also, the third chapter might take a long time write seeing as I'll need to do a massive amount of research for it. *sigh* So don't expect any updates for a while, unless by some magical force, I'll gain some super fanfic writing will.**

**I'm also having difficulties writing Allen Walker. Anyone want to help give a few pointers? So I don't make him super wimpy. Seeing as I'm already heading towards that direction.**

* * *

**Heart's Reflection**

C h a p t e r 2

_False Intentions_

* * *

"You were born an original. Don't die a copy."

- John Mason

* * *

"Good morning, Rabi."

"Good morning — _whoa_. What happened?" Lavi asked, the piece of toast hanging out of his mouth dropped on the floor; he was quite shocked at the way Alexia looked. Her hair was sticking all over the place, her clothing was wrinkled and there were black bags under her eyes. She was furiously rubbing them, making it look even more swollen.

"I don't —" Yawn, "— know. I was up all night cleaning."

Lavi scratch his head, "Ah, no sleep at all?"

"Nop—" She yawned some more. "I slept last night. Moyashi volunteered to help me clean, and he might've put me to bed." She shrugged.

For some reason, Lavi couldn't shake off the feeling that Allen didn't really volunteer and was probably forced into doing it. But he felt in certain situations, it was best not to voice out one's opinion.

"Good morning." Another voice was heard behind them.

"Morning," Alexia replied, yawning some more. Lavi turned his head, "Morning – eek, you too?" He was in the process of greeting Allen, but when he saw the white haired exorcist in the same state as Alexia, Lavi couldn't help but want to laugh. So many different scenarios were running through his head.

Allen incoherently muttered some things. He too was furiously rubbing his eyes.

"What did the two of you do yesterday?"

"Cleaning," the two answered at the same time.

Lavi sweat-dropped, then he suddenly remembered something. "Lenalee told me to tell you that Komui is looking for you. He probably wants to check your innocence out." He waited for a reply. When he got nothing, he realized that the two of them had dropped on the floor and ended up in a very awkward position. Lavi chuckled, he can't wait for what the two's reaction would be when they find themselves in that position. In the mean time, Lavi must go capture this precious moment with a camera.

"Say cheese!"

(-)

"AH! Y-y-you... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lavi laughed his head off. He was right; Alexia's reaction when she woke up again was hilarious. She was stuttering, fidgeting, blushing and glaring all at the same time. Lavi supposed Allen was lucky that he didn't wake up from her screams. The poor white haired boy was still sound asleep on the floor, snoring.

"Hey, Lexi-chan, look at what this is~" She immediately turned her glared at the thing Lavi was waving. Lavi, not wanting her to get it, held it up high, making it impossible for the 158cm girl to reach. "Looks like Lexi-chan is short too."

Having Lavi insult her about her height, she felt her vein pop. Suddenly, getting a rush of energy, she jumped and managed to snatch the photograph out of his hands. Staring at it with huge eyes, she shrilled. "What? Why is _Moyashi_'s arm around _me_? For the love of god, are we hugging? And more importantly, why on earth do you this photographed! Get rid of this **now**!"

Lavi tsked, "Nope, no can do. This is precious. Who knows how many other pictures like this I'll be able to get?"

Angrily, Alexia ripped it up in many pieces. "There. Gone."

Lavi waved the film in her face. "Not quite." With that, he took off running, and stuck his tongue out at Alexia.

"Get back here!" She screamed, taking off after him, but tripped over the sleeping Allen.

Lavi laughed. "You can't get me~"

"You just wait," She hissed, pushing herself off the ground, "I'll get you, you damn rabbit!"

And with that, chaos ensued.

(-)

"Let me go! Let me at him!" Alexia furiously tried to claw at Lavi, who was standing a few feet from her, making a mocking face at her. A few minutes before, she was caught by Kanda who kept holding her back from murdering Lavi, claiming that her screaming was disrupting his sleep.

Lavi was very thankful that Kanda was still holding Alexia back. It was almost as if she was the predator and he was the prey, and the minute Kanda releases his hold, Lavi's life would probably come to an end. How depressing.

"Ooh, I swear to god, I'll murder you. If that's the last thing I ever do, I _will_ kill that damn rabbit!"

Lavi puckered his brows. The fact that she was threatening to murder him and the fact that Kanda was the one holding her back wasn't at all comforting. Lavi had never been more thankful when Lenalee suddenly appeared. He mentally thanked whatever god out there for sparing his life.

"Alexia? What are you still doing here? You were supposed to meet Nii-san two hours ago. Come on now, I'll take you there."

"Fine." Alexia huffed. Kanda released his hold on her, and just as she was about to tackle Lavi, Lenalee had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her away in the opposite direction.

"But I still haven't gotten revenge yet!" She whined. Lenalee sighed, "Come on now, first we'll get your Innocence checked. And don't go around murdering comrades. It's not nice."

While Lenalee was dragging a whining Alexia away, Lavi suddenly remembered, they weren't even sure that she has an Innocence yet. Sure, Kanda did tell them about what she did, and while that sounds like Innocence, they couldn't be sure. If she didn't even have one, then she could only remain in Order as a Finder, and Lavi was sure that Alexia was anything but Finder material. She didn't look like the type to risk her life for others, or carry around a heavy box full of Akuma fighting stuff. Nope. She sure wasn't one of those people. But as a Bookman, Lavi's main job is to record all of history, and for some reason, a feeling in his guts told him that he should be there when Hevlaska examine her Innocence. Lavi did not think that Kanda meeting her was a coincidence. To Lavi, it was as if fate had planned this all along, and Alexia's appearance was meant to change history.

Of course, at this thought, Lavi wanted to laugh. Alexia didn't seem like an important person. She didn't have anything important people have: Respect, leadership, charisma, honesty, the ability to get people to follow them out of loyalty, and whatever else that made an important person important. Alexia, on first impression, was selfish, cocky, and self-centred, and perhaps so many other things that Lavi couldn't sum up. So, she couldn't possibly be important, because she just simply wasn't. There wouldn't be any other reasons needed.

(-)

Alexia stared, and blinked, and stared, and glared, and frowned, and contemplated and frowned, and blinked, and stared and pondered until she finally gave a huge sigh and said, "Just what the hell is that thing?" She pointed at the big-floating-white-transparent-whatever-the-hell-lizard-thingy.

Komui coughed. "That's not nice Alexia. This is Hevlaska."

"What? Could you repeat that? Did you just say Havelisga?"

Lenalee sighed, "She's really bad at names Nii-san."

Komui nodded in understanding. He overheard the conversation between the two as they made their way down the hall to see him. Lenalee had been trying to teach her how to pronounce his name, and Alexia kept on calling him "Komwee". Lenalee tried to correct her, but after a few dozen times, and Alexia was still getting it wrong, Lenalee gave up — it was simply impossible.

Komui coughed. "Right, let's move on. Alexia, this is Hevlaska, she's also an exorcist —"

"Whoa! That's cool, but somewhat creepy... Wait a minute, I forgot, what's an exorcist again?"

Komui rubbed his forehead in frustration. Never in his life had he met someone so... what's-the-word... airheaded? "Alexia, an exorcist is —" And he proceeded to explain in details on what an exorcist is, what they did, and etc. When he finally finished his long speech, he looked over to Alexia to make sure she understood everything he said, and to his surprise, she was leaning over the balcony of the elevator. The upside-down pyramid elevator that they use to reach Hevlaska's height, the one that they were all standing on, the one that had signs that warned "Danger! Warning! Do **not** lean over!". Instead, he saw her ignoring all that... and was she trying to poke Hevlaska?

"Alexia! What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Komui screamed, clearly shocked at her stupidity.

"What? I just wanted to touch it."

Lenalee frowned, "Ah, Alexia, you really shouldn't do that, you might fall off."

"No I won't. I just wanted to see, she just seems so cool."

While she was dazzling with awe, Lavi whispered quietly to Lenalee, "If she gets fascinated by something like Hevlaska, then why on earth did she puke when she saw Allen's arm?"

Lenalee opened her mouth to answer, however she never got the answer out.

"It's just disgusting. End of story."

Lavi glanced at Alexia, saw her face hidden from view. However, on a closer look, Lavi could've sworn he saw the trace of a bitter smile upon her face. He wondered why.

(-)

"I take back what I said! Help! Someone get me down from here! This is freaky!"

Hevlaska sighed, "I will not harm you. Let me check your innocence."

Alexia, seeing that no one was going to help, decided that she might as well shut up.

Hevlaska place their foreheads together, and at the instant of contact, she went, "ten percent, twenty four percent..." Alexia blinked, this wasn't as bad as she thought.

_"Get your fucking hand out of me along with the Tease that you're holding, or so help it, I'll fucking murder you."_

_The man chuckled in amusement, "You're so cute when you're mad."_

_"And you're so fucking cheesy."_

_"It's improper for a lady to swear."_

_"Yeah? Like I give a fuck about that. __Now__ take that hand out or I'll break it."_

_"I'm just testing your synchronize rate."_

_"I know, but this feels gross. It's like having something inside you."_

_"It is inside you."_

_"I meant metaphorically!"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Oh fuck this, I'm really going to murder you now."_

_"Why?" Despite the age difference, he, who was older, pouted like a child._

_"You're annoying me."_

"Fifty six percent, sixty three percent..." Alexia blinked; she just had a flashback. At least, that's what she thought it was. She was speaking to someone, who was doing what Hevlaska was doing, but she couldn't really tell whom it was. He was tall though, mature looking, somewhere around his mid 20's.

"...Seventy percent. Synchronize rate is seventy percent."

Komui quickly recorded that done. "It's not that high —"

"Seventy six percent, eighty seven percent, ninety four percent, one hundred percent..."

Komui blinked. That wasn't possible, seeing as Alexia didn't even know the existence of Innocence until now, there was no way her synchronize rate is one hundred percent. "Hevlaska, I think you're getting this mixed up."

"No. Her synchronize rate is both seventy percent and one hundred percent."

Komui frowned. There was obviously more Hevlaska wanted to say, but it must have been something private if she didn't want to say it in front the Grand Marshals. After they've given their usual speech about finding another God, Komui told Lenalee to bring Alexia to the training room to test what her Innocence does; as well as her physical strength as well.

(-)

"Hevlaska, are you sure you weren't just tried? It's not possible for someone to have two different synchronize rate."

"No, it was two different synchronize rates. It was as if one part of her is completely merged with the Innocence while the other barely has full awareness of it."

Komui sipped his coffee slowly, "And what else?"

Hevlaska paused. "...Her Innocence..."

Barely touching the cup, Komui stopped. "She doesn't have an Innocence?"

"She does... but... it's not at a specific area."

"What?" He was utterly confused.

"Unlike Allen's parasite Innocence, the Innocence isn't located in one specific place. It's everywhere. Physically, in every blood cell, there is a tiny drop of Innocence."

Komui rubbed his temples, just how was that possible? Leave it to Kanda to bring them an exorcist with no memory or recognition.

He'd have to have someone watching her 24/7 — to make sure she was going to fight for them, also, to get more information on her innocence. He painfully exhaled, having an exorcist who's presumed to be mentally unstable is never safe.

(-)

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Lenalee asked when she arrived at the training room, and found a certain white haired boy who was doing finger push-ups. "Don't you usually train in your own room?"

Allen scratched his head in embarrassment. "I wanted a change?"

Alexia decided to butt in at that point, "Oi Moyashi, it's not really an answer if you answer it with a question, right?"

"Um... well, actually, it could —"

"That was a rhetorical question. Don't answer it!"

Lenalee heaved a sigh, it started again. She met Allen for a mere day and was already targeting him at all possible chances.

Allen lowered his head, and went back to doing his daily exercise. "What's she doing here?" Alexia immediately went for a comeback when Lenalee clasped her hand over Alexia's mouth and dragged her as far away from Allen as possible. However, Lenalee doubted Allen meant to say that in an offending tone, but even he can lose his temper. Alexia was on the verge of crossing the line.

"What did you do that for?" She mumbled. Lenalee quickly removed her hand and told her that she should consider being nice to Allen.

Alexia spoke quietly. "Would you be nice to a doll?"

"What?" She caught Lenalee off guard. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

Lenalee wasn't about to let it go this easily though. "What do you mean? Allen's not a doll."

"He sure looks like one." She said, walking towards a giant piece of training robot, "Besides, does he seem human to you?"

Now, Lenalee was absolutely positively sure that Alexia was demented, not to mention crazy. Allen was human; he couldn't be anything else but human. He might have a cursed eye, but that doesn't make him less human than it does make everyone else. Maybe Alexia just really dislikes cursed people. It would make sense since she is friends with Kanda, and they must have some similarities for them to become friends in the first place.

"What do you mean? Allen is completely human."

"I know, I never said he wasn't."

"But you..."

"He might be physically human, but he's fake."

"Fake?"

"Yes, fake, phony, false, pretend, whatever you like to call like. Moyashi's too fake to be real."

Lenalee was getting angrier and angrier.

Alexia continued on, disregarding the fuming Lenalee. "Your personality is like your identity, if your personality is unreal, then you have no identity, and therefore you're not real. Without a genuine personality, a person is like a doll, isn't it? So why would you be nice to someone who's doll-like?"

Before Lenalee could continue to question Alexia, her brother burst into the room with happy floating flowers around him. "Tada~ Here it is!The newly improved Komurin made especially for measuring!" He made a thumb up and a wink towards everyone in the room, and they all sweat-dropped. "The Komurin V! Made especially to lower the work of the science department! Not only does it fix exorcists, it also measures the exorcist and gets the proper measurements for clothing adjustments! Don't you all love me for making this?"

Alexia furrowed her brows, how odd. She could've sworn that Kanda destroyed a similar one yesterday. Funny how fast Komui is able to make such things.

"Now, Komurin V, **get her**!"

Alexia made a run for it, but she accidentally tripped over Allen doing pushups on the floor. While she was down, Komurin grabbed her by the ankle and reeled her in.

"Aah!" She shrilled.

Allen immediately got up and ran after her, and both of them ended up bound in the metal stomach of Komurin.

"Um..." Lavi appeared within the smoke that's been caused by this problematic event, "Just what exactly does this do?"

Komui looked as if his life's dream had been accomplished; he was waiting all his life for someone to ask that. "Why! It strips them naked, of course."

"WHAT?"

"NII-SAN!"

"Che..."

Lavi turned his head towards Kanda, and scoffed. The "che" was completely dramatic. Who knew Kanda likes to input things too. Oh well, maybe it'll come in handy as useful blackmail someday! At the thought, Lavi chuckled.

"Nii-san, what do you mean it strips them naked?"

"I'm glad you asked that Lenalee," Komui clapped in happiness. "The Komurin V is made for measuring, and you know you can't get accurate measurement if they're still wearing clothing."

That sounded logical enough.

Except, "WHAT ABOUT ALLEN?"

Komui paused and thought, "Well, I guess, since he grabbed her and jumped in, he'll probably get stripped too."

Several thuds were heard simultaneously. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda had fallen and been defeated by Komui's logic.

Back inside the robot, Alexia was pissed. No, she wasn't pissed. She was beyond pissed. She was furious, fuming, outraged, and she really, _really_, wanted to murder a certain Moyashi. Alexia couldn't understand what the hell he was thinking. She couldn't comprehend why he jumped in with her. Was he trying to save her? Because he had a funny way of doing it. She wanted to chop him up into pieces and serve him as a gourmand dish.

"Ugh. You are such a moron! Who knew Moyashi's a pervert!" She stuck her tongue out at him. She held back the urge to slap him, only because she felt that slapping him twice after meeting him was terribly mean. Though, he totally deserved it. The two of them were currently sitting in their underwear, her with additional bra, with Alexia's one hand grabbing a lock of Allen's hair.

Allen coughed, and blushed. She didn't notice it though, because of the darkness and because she was just oblivious like that. "Alexia... could you please turn around?"

She made a "eep" sound and quickly turned her back to him, not before giving a glare and muttering how she was going to get him for this later.

They both sat in silence, waiting for someone on the outside to save them.

On the outside, Lavi was wondering why there wasn't any more sound after Alexia's scream of Allen being a pervert. Lavi giggled in his mind, boy, was Allen going to get it good. But Lavi couldn't help wonder why the two of them didn't try to get out. All he heard was what seemed like the sound of a slap and silence after that. He didn't know why they didn't attempt to break out from within.

As if reading his mind, Komui answered, "Of course I knew they were going to retaliate, so I had Komurin V inject them with a numbing needle, so they can't activate their innocence and it also makes them num —" Komui was interrupted by a bunch of science division guys who all jumped on him at once. They were screaming and yelling about a "supervisor who cause nothing but trouble" and other things that Lavi would rather overlook.

Then, Lavi mentally cringed when he thought back to Reever's face when he came in the training room and found out that Komui was up to no good again. Reever looked like he could rip apart Komui that very second.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lavi concentrated on a way to get Allen and Lenalee out without damaging them. That would be tough.

Alexia shifted uncomfortably on the hollow cold floor. Her gaze fixed on Allen, who seemed to have frozen in place. She dropped her chin atop her knees and hugged her leg. When Komurin was stripping them, they couldn't do anything to fight back, especially not after the stupid robot injected some weird chemical into them. Alexia swore to some unknown force out there, on god, that when she gets out of here, she was going to make a nice lovely grave for Komui.

Allen crept away from Alexia slowly. She was chuckling like a mad woman, and Allen feared that he might be at the receiving end of her evilness if he didn't make a fast getaway. Uh oh, not fast enough, Allen thought when he felt Alexia pulling the end of his hair.

"Yes?"

What Allen didn't expect Alexia to do was to drop his hair slowly, and whisper, quietly, "You know, you don't have to pretend to be polite to everyone."

Allen frowned, "What do you mean?"

She was unconsciously playing with his hair, twisting it and releasing it, and even occasionally giving it a little tug. "I mean," she tugged on his hair hard and Allen gave a yell, "You shouldn't keep your emotions hidden, don't you know it's not good for you?"

At that moment, all Allen could think of was, she's so cute. Then, he instantly regretted it when she flickered his head, "Idiot, this is still your fault. When we get out, I'm going to get you so badly that you'll wish you were a roasted pig."

Allen smiled weakly, "Sorry."

Lavi figured it out! He knew how to get them out! After careful thinking and planning and running through different scenarios, Lavi finally done it —

"Aah! I can't take it anymore! I need to get out of here! I'm suffocating!" Then, inside the robot, a light shined through and Allen was heard yelling Alexia over the exploding noise. The inside of the robot exploded outwards, and suddenly vanished, and a cloud of smoke emerged.

Within the dusty smoke, Lavi could see what looked like the silhouette of a girl, and Lavi was able to spot the outlined shape of what seemed like tiny clovers; he questioned if that was her innocence. Logically speaking, if her innocence is the parasite type, seeing as it looked like it was located on her right arm, then how did she burst the robot out of existence? Before Lavi could advance forward and inquire an explanation, Kanda jumped over him with his exorcist coat in his hand, and dropped it on top of Alexia.

She thanked him with glee. Kanda gave a "che" in reply.

Lavi smirked. Who knew Kanda had it in him to be nice? Why, Lavi never knew Kanda was such a gentlemen, offering his coat to a lady in distress. Lavi sneered in mockery, if he didn't know better, he would totally say that Kanda was jealous. Then, Lavi paused, if he really thought about it, Kanda's childhood friends with Alexia, which means that he knew her for a really long time and... Could it be possible? Could Kanda Yuu be jealous? Hoho, Lavi was super happy that Alexia came, what a joy it is to have her here, all these wonderful blackmails that just seem to come.

The minute Lavi decided to lift his head, his face went blank. Then, he burst into fits of laughter. Oh, it was classic. Allen Walker, destroyer of time, human Akuma killing machine, winner of teen gentlemen award of the year (at least in Lavi's opinion), sitting there on the floor in nothing but his underwear. What class. Sitting on the floor with a dazed look and a super-awesome, (is that a bean sprout?) underwear.

Allen huffed in anger. It wasn't his fault. He was _trying_ to be nice. He didn't know that Komurin V was somewhat harmless. But, he guessed that's just impossible to do with Alexia. When he turned around to look at her, he saw her pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out and making a mocking face to him. Then, she turned towards the crying Komui hugging the empty space of what used to be the Komurin V. She cracked her knuckles, and her neck. With one good kick atop his head, she sent him flying outwards.

Dusting her hand with satisfaction, she said, "Good, that'll teach him not to do that again!" As if she was on mood swings, she changed into a bubbly girl and asked, "So, what did I come here for?"

The other froze in place, then, after a moment of silence, the awkward halt was broken. A random science division guy brought a new set of clothing for Allen and Alexia, and told them to get changed into it.

Alexia finally came back with her changed clothes on. She gave a little squeal. "This is so much more comfortable than what I was wearing." She passed Kanda's jacket back to him, and thanked him again. He nodded in reply, grabbed it, and left. Reever insisted that everyone come and watch them test Alexia. She protested it, but Reever dragged her, followed by everyone else except Kanda, to what seemed to be a gigantic track. Reever proceeded to explain to the grumpy Alexia what she was supposed to do. Apparently, this was a specially made training track to test all new exorcists on the criteria they should meet if they wanted to go on missions and have a less chance of being killed. While Reever was blabbing about what she should do at each stop and how to dodge the plastic knives, Alexia could feel her head spinning like mad.

When Reever finished with a satisfying sigh, he told her to get a move on it and that they'll start timing her.

Alexia stared at him as if he grew another head. Was he mad? She didn't even follow half of what he was saying and he expected her to be able to carry it out in actions? Alexia concluded that everyone in the Order was literally mad.

"On the count of three, go! One, two..."

Alexia panicked. Someone needs to tell her what to do! "GO!"

She hasn't even made one step on the track when two rows of knives popped up magically from the sides. She barely even noticed it until the last minute, and threw herself as quickly as she could on the floor. Scarcely making it alive, Alexia vowed to never, ever do any physical exercise in the Order again.

Lavi shook his head in disappointment; he would hate to go on a mission with her. She was pretty much useless. The way she dodged the plastic knives showed him that she completely lacked hand-eye coordination, speed, and sense. She wouldn't even make it out alive if she entered the battlefield now.

After a few more steps, she tried to do a cartwheel to avoid the water balloons being shot at her. She paused momentarily to question why they filled balloons with water, but of course, that led her to trip on nothing and fall flat on her face. The water balloons drenched her entire body. Allen could hear Alexia cussing about "stupid water balloons" and how it "distracted" her, but he really doubt it was their fault. Allen was sure that even if the balloons weren't there, Alexia would still probably fall on her face. She just couldn't do a cartwheel — she didn't even do the positioning right. Though, Allen would never tell her that.

After several attempts to pass through the track, everyone concluded that Alexia could not do anything physical. She wasn't clumsy. She just, plain, in one word, sucked. While trying to do a double flip, she fell on her head. When she tried to kick, she missed the target so badly; there wasn't even a word for it. When she tried to dodge the flying golems from up and down, she not only failed at doing it, but also actually ran into them. Now, there's two mark of circle on her cheek. She lacked the agility, the swift movement, accuracy, or the ability to respond fast in any given situations. She was not made to be an exorcist, Lavi decided.

Alexia used the last ounce of her strength to crawl towards the finishing line.

Lavi whistled, "Girl's got determination."

Lenalee and Allen nodded simultaneously. They were amazed by the passion.

"I... will... not... give... up! Must... fight..."

Touched by her will to go on, they decided to cheer her on. After what seemed like eternity, she finally crawled her way, barely passing the finishing line. When she finally made it, she automatically stopped moving, and lay on the floor twitching.

Lavi jogged towards Alexia. With his hammer, he extended it and started poking her body. "Is she dead!"

Lenalee gasped and hit Lavi hard on the head.

Alexia groaned, "Help?"

Allen quickly picked her up, and she moaned in pain. "I'm gonna murder that piece of... " She mumbled before falling dead asleep on Allen's shoulder with a little tiny drool falling from her mouth.

Lavi poked her forehead repeatedly, "Knocked out."

Lenalee rubbed her forehead, "Come on Allen-kun, we'll carry her to her room."

Allen adjusted the position, and piggybacked Alexia to her room.

Helping Allen open the door, Lenalee found to her astonishment, that Alexia's room was sparkling clean. It was literally shining. Lenalee was flabbergasted. Just what did she and Allen do last night to make it this clean? It was almost transparent, crystal-like, and spotless. Lenalee almost pitied Allen; this must have taken him eternity. He would have to scrub this repeatedly to get it this clean. Poor Allen, his arm should be super sore right now. How did he even find the strength to carry Alexia all the way back to her room?

Just before Allen set Alexia on the bed, she suddenly woke up. Scanning her surroundings, she abruptly screamed.

Allen clung at the sound of shrieking near his ears. Alexia literally jumped in the air before taking off into a sprint. Allen and Lenalee followed her closely, "Alexia, where are you going?"

But she wasn't even listening to them. She was screaming about being dirty, disgusting, and sweaty.

Lenalee forcefully stopped Alexia, and dragged her in the opposite direction. Alexia tried squirming out of Lenalee's grip, but she didn't have any energy left. So, Alexia resorted to whining. "What? I wanna take a bath! Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you there. You were going the wrong direction."

"Oh, hehe, my bad."

Lenalee sighed. Alexia was too hastened. She does stuff without thinking first. She was too rushed. "Allen-kun, could you go and ask Komui-Nii-san for some extra clothing for Alexia. Then, could you bring them over?"

Allen blushed a bit, nodded his head, and left.

Lenalee turned to Alexia and smiled, "You can take a nice long bath and wash off all the dirt, okay?"

Alexia looked as if all her dream came true at once.

(-)

"Well, here it is! My Nii-san changed it from shower to hot springs. Soaking in it will relax your muscles better."

Alexia stared blankly at it. She... she... she... was overjoyed. The Order finally did something right for a change. She loved taking baths — they were so soothing. Before even taking off her clothing, she dived right into the water. Unfortunately, Lenalee, who was right next to her, got splashed with a wave of water.

Wiping her face, Lenalee let out an annoyed moan. Now Alexia had done it. Lenalee wasn't planning to take a bath until later, but she might as well do it now, seeing as her clothing and hair was completely drenched.

While Alexia was happily swimming in the water, she came to a stop in front huge boulder of rocks. She frowned, "Is the guys' bath connected with the girls?"

Lenalee nodded, adding, "As you can see, the rocks are there in between to separate the baths, so don't worry about guys peeking."

Alexia shrugged. "They can try, but it'd be the last thing they ever do."

Somehow, Lenalee didn't find it in herself to retaliate, instead, she found herself agreeing with Alexia. If anyone did ever try, Alexia would most definitely make sure that they never ever do anything ever again. As an afterthought, Lenalee pitied anyone who dares to try.

When Lenalee left to change, Alexia took off her dirty clothing and threw it on the floor, then circled a few laps in the water. After she lightly washed off all the surface dirt from her skin, she realize she had forgotten to ask Lenalee for bar of soap. Now, she couldn't get her skin as clean as she should have.

Thankfully, Lenalee showed up that moment with two towels, and soap. "I thought you might need this."

Alexia caught the soap contentedly. The two of them took their time washing themselves, cleaning the excess oil out of their hair. After they finished their last rinsing, Lenalee and Alexia each took a towel, semi dried their hair, and walked into the change room, expecting that Allen had delivered the fresh clothing already. To their surprise, there was no sign of fresh clothing anymore.

Alexia huffed dryly, "Stupid Moyashi probably ditched. Having him bring us clothing was too good to be true."

Lenalee shook her head, "No, Allen-kun's too nice to do that." She walked to the door, and peeked outside and spotted Allen leaning against the wall with a stack of clothes. "See, I told you Allen-kun wouldn't do that."

Alexia tsked in disbelief, and slightly pushed Lenalee out of the way so she could get a look. True enough, Allen was there with a stack of clothes and a very red face. She found that displeasing, and hit him. "Idiot, I hope for your sake, that you're not thinking of what I think you're thinking!"

Surprised by the sudden talking, and hitting, Allen gave a little yelp and turned to protest to whoever did that.

He didn't expect to see an angry Alexia with her arm crossing across her chest, and... her towel half dangling, revealing a vast amount of skin. Allen immediately yelled, "I'M SORRY!" He threw the clothing he had at her, turned around and desperately tried to erase the image he just saw.

Alexia clawed the clothing he had thrown to her face, and with a rip, threw them to the side. How dare he throw things in her face?

She didn't even make one step towards Allen, when a cheerful Lavi popped up. He took one look at Alexia, than at Allen clutching his head, and Lavi's face lit up in a boyish grin, and cautiously took a few steps back before blurting, "Lexi-chan, don't you think you should put on some clothes? It's bad for a girl to walk around naked."

"What are you talki —" She looked down, and screamed.

Lavi used his hand to plug his ears.

Continuing to scream, she grasped the almost fallen towel, and ran back into the change room. Lenalee shot Lavi a glare; he didn't have to be so blunt. He could've at least saved the girl the extra embarrassment. Lavi shrugged. "I was trying to save her from further embarrassment."

She looked at him in doubt. Running back into the change room, Lenalee found Alexia crying her lungs out in a corner and repeatedly hitting the wall.

"Come on now, it wasn't that bad." Lenalee tried to comfort her, but she didn't know how. She was sure that if it happened to her, her reactions would be more or less the same.

"Oh god! I'll never live! I'll never get married! I've been shamed! How will I ever face anyone again!" She exclaimed, still weeping, and furiously pounding at the wall.

On the outside, Lavi and Allen were having a similar discussion.

Allen was sitting in a corner, facing the wall, with gloomy clouds swirling around him. He was muttering about how Alexia will kill him when she gets out. Lavi sympathized with the boy. He too will be treated the same. However, he slapped Allen's back and told him to take whatever she throws at him like a man before swinging an arm around Allen's shoulder amicably, "At least we're in this together!"

"I don't see why. It's your fault anyways." Allen murmured darkly.

Lavi gasped in fake hurt. "I was not the one who saw her naked _first_."

Allen sputtered, "It's not like I wanted to!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "You're such a child Allen." He sighed in mild pain, and tilted his head back. "If I die now, at least I die in the hands of a girl."

Allen gasped at Lavi with huge eyes, then, snorted. "You might not mind, but I don't want to die a pointless death. Besides," he whispered, "It's not like there was anything to see."

Just like that, the two felt a huge dark killing aura emitting from behind them. Both of them felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up, and goosebumps on their skin. Then, painful cracking of knuckles was heard. "So, first you peek at a girl naked, and then you insult her?"

Allen and Lavi shook their head furiously, "We weren't really trying t —"

"Save your excuse for someone who cares, and go DIE!" With that, she sent Lavi flying in circular motion upwards.

Allen made an eep sound, stumbled on his knees, and tried to make a run for it. She grabbed the back of his collar, with a glint shining in her eyes, and asked, sweetly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Lenalee, who had been watching in shock, quickly snapped out of it and attempted to try to calm Alexia down.

"Um... Alexia...?"

Alexia slowly turned her head around, "Yes?"

Lenalee felt multiple sweat-drops rolling down her back. She wasn't looking at Alexia anymore. She was looking at the devil's reincarnation. Putting both her hands in front of her, she waved them. "No. Please, continue what you're doing."

After several cries of pain, a few crashes here and there, Alexia completed what she set out to do. Now, all she had to do was make the gravestones.

Kanda, who had been taking a nap, and woken up by the loud noise, walked towards the source and planned to give them a piece of his mind. When he got the source, he saw a laughing Alexia carving on a wooden gravestone: Here lies Rabi..., Allen and Lavi's head sticking out of the ground, and the rest of the science division huddling together in fear, except Komui, who was drinking his tea in contentment. Lenalee was on the side with a handkerchief that she was using to wipe the sweat-drops off her face, whispering to her Nii-san to do _something_.

Kanda smirked. She finally did something right, and beneficial for him.

"Ah, Alexia, I think you should stop now."

Alexia whined, "Why?"

"Because this," Lavi used his head to gesture around, "is completely insane!" He exclaimed.

She took the wooden board that she used to write his will on, and smacked it on his head. "Shut up, your opinion doesn't count."

Kanda sighed and rubbed his temples. The thing she did wouldn't be as nice if Lavi was going to keep screaming. She should've buried him completely. But, since she didn't do that, and Lavi was probably going to continue to whine and yell until he get out, Kanda would never get his precious sleep.

"Alexia."

She hummed in reply, still busy sticking the gravestone she made behind Lavi's head.

"Is there any specific reason as to why you did this?"

"Their existence displeases me."

Everyone gaped at her. Lavi groaned in annoyance. He was right. She certainly was unique. No one else would go this far for mere revenge. At least Lavi knew one thing for sure. Alexia may be loosing a few screws.

(-)

After a couple hours had passed, she finally dug them up. Falling backwards from exhaustion, Alexia complained about how horrible this idea was. She was never going to do it again. Too tiring.

Lavi stretched and replied, "This is why I don't get revenge by burying people, what I usually do —"

Lenalee cut him off. "Honestly Lavi, don't give her more ideas."

Lavi paused, thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Right."

Allen dusted himself. Alexia had tried to hit him, but thankfully, her punches were really weak. Though, she did somehow manage to get him buried. He'd have to figure out how she did that later on. For now, Allen wanted to stay far away from her. Not because she scares him, but because he couldn't get rid of that image of seeing her... unclothed. No matter how hard he tried, and he tried hard. He couldn't do it. It always seemed to find its way back into his thought. He was almost going to smack his head against the wall so he'd get rid of it. Nearly. But, he held himself back. That would've been stupid, and people would question him and then, they might think he was a pervert. And Allen Walker was not a pervert. So, why on _earth _can't he erase a simple picture?

"Moyashi," She called him, waving her hands in front of his face, "Yoo-hoo, Moyashi? Oi! Answer me!"

As soon as he lifted his head, he regretted it immediately. He came face to face with Alexia, their noses were almost touching and she looked at him with what seemed like innocent eyes. Allen felt his cheek grow red. Damn, he was supposed to stay away from her. This was not staying away.

"Hm, Moyashi, are you blushing?"

Allen stumbled backwards, and stuttered, "What are you talking about?"

She stared him, and shrugged. "I guess I imagined it."

Allen inwardly sighed. Good.

Alexia scowled. Something about him aggravated her. The way he smiled, the way he was nice to everyone, it bothered her more than it should have. She hated it. She didn't like him talking to her, yet she didn't want him to ignore her. It was as if she couldn't win with anything. Not one choice satisfied her completely. She found joy in provoking him, but regretted when he looked at her with those wide naive eyes. It was torture — he was torture. She wished she never met him, or he never existed. But he did exist, and she did meet him, and there nothing else she could do.

So, she will continue to irritate him, and he'll continue to displease her, and maybe in the process of that, she'll crack the façade he put on.

* * *

**A big shout out to those who reviewed:**

Tainted Tuesday, Joyce, yayyy, YukieHitsugaya, Yuna, Lanase, Harumi-Chan, Kouyan, LadyMagix, and 5FIVE5

**To Yuna:**I'm sorry that you don't think my story made sense. But I don't agree with what you're saying, seeing as DGM takes place in a _fictional_ 19th century, it's quite impossible to make everything perfect with what Hoshino-sensei had in mind. If you look at it logically, "back then" many things in DGM shouldn't exist. Heck, some things they have in there we don't even have — _and_ we're in the 21st century. Also, if you read it carefully, you would notice that she had Lero with her, which should hint that she either works or is with the Earl, and looking at what the rest of the Noah wears, it's not really impossible.

Please keep reviewing. Every review counts. =D

**~KyokoMiyuki**


End file.
